Secrets and Surprises
by AmmieTheAnimeAngel
Summary: Castiel's little sister Amtiel comes to the Winchesters and Bobby with a huge surprise...but can they keep it a secret for long?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Secrets and Surprises

Rating: T

Summary: Castiel's little sister Amtiel comes to the Winchesters and Bobby with a surprise...

Characters: Dean, Sam, Castiel, Bobby, Lisa,

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any characters you see here besides the ones I create. All rights go to Kripke Enterprises and CW TV.

* * *

The sound of someone crashing through the window startled Dean, Sam, Castiel and Bobby.

"Son of a bitch I can never land properly." a feminine voice shouted angrily. The others came rushing in, seeing a blonde angel on the floor of Bobby's library.

"Ammie?" Sam asked, rushing to teenage angel's side.

"Sorry 'bout the window Bobby." the angel said, still on the ground. Bobby muttered a "Don't mention it." and Sam was kneeling next to the blonde on the floor.

The teen looked up at Sam and then looked over at the elder Winchester.

"Dean, Can we talk?" Dean had a panicked look on his face but he walked across the room and helped the blonde up. Castiel, Sam, and Bobby gave Dean a "What did you do now?" look. Dean lead the girl out of the library and asked

"So, whats up?" The teen sighed, and unzipped her black windbreaker to reveal a slight but defined bump from her waist line to the bottom of the teenager's rib cage. Dean opened his mouth for a second until an angry Castiel came flying out in a rage, his hands clenched into tight balls.

"Castiel! Please!" Ammie asked, but Sam got in her way.

"If you weren't so important you'd be dead right now. Dead." Castiel angrily shouted as he stalked towards Dean. Dean didn't understand why Castiel was so angry, but he got out of the way of the furious angel. Amtiel was on the verge of tears, and Castiel crossed the floor so there was no space between them.

"What did you do, Dean?" Sam asked, standing on the right side of the teenage angel protectively.

"Please...Castiel..." pleaded Amtiel as Castiel knocked Dean on his ass.

"BOYS! Knock it off!" Bobby shouted angrily as he pulled Cas off Dean.

"What the hell is wrong with you Cas?!" Dean shouted as he wiped the blood from his nose. Bobby was trying to calm Castiel when Cas shouted angrily

"He impregnated my sister I have every right to be furious with him!" by this time, Amtiel had slipped away from Sam and had fled out the back door. She was crying, and by the time Dean and Castiel had been done fighting Amtiel was at a diner down the road.

"Um, Excuse me miss? Can I have a warm cup of tea and a peice of cherry pie?" Amtiel asked politely as a kind middle aged waitress passed her by. The waitress smiled and nodded.

"Here you go, sweetie. Want anything else?" Amtiel shook her head no, and the waitress nodded and handed Amtiel her plate and her cup. Amtiel's tears began to spill, and she had some choked up sobs caught in her throat as she heard a familiar voice.

"Is that pie good?" Dean asked as he sat across from Amtiel; having that smirk on his face he wore whenever he was in trouble. She didn't say anything at first.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" Dean asked, and Ammie sighed and whispered

"Yes Dean. I'm sure." Dean nodded as a blonde waitress came over.

"Hi. What can I get you cutie?" Dean ordered and Asked,

"Are you sure its mine?" Amtiel sighed and whispered

"Yes Dean. You are the only man I have been with." Dean nodded, he could trust Ammie because she was Castiel's little sister, and because he knew she was telling the truth. Amtiel looked beautiful, Dean had to admit it. She was wearing her usual black windbreaker, white T-shirt, regular old blue jeans and worn out work boots. The fabric of the T-shirt was stretched over Amtiel's slightly rounded stomach.

"How far along are you?" Dean asked, trying to keep it casual. Amtiel kept her eyes down and snorted

"Do the math Dean." Dean calculated, he'd say she was four months along considering that was the only time they had sex.

"Four months?" Dean replied, and she bit back rather sarcastically

"Dead on."

"What are you going to do with it?" Dean inquired, Amtiel looked up at him with wide eyes. She laid her fingers against the bulge, which was slightly warmer than the rest of her body, and stated

"I'm keeping it Dean. And no one's going to stop me." Dean nodded and drank the coffee he ordered. Amtiel sighed as she finished her piece of pie; what was she gonna do? She couldn't just move in and pretend everything was all sunshine and rainbows. She was carrying the child of a human, and she was an angel. And that human happened to be a Winchester. And that meant twice as much demons and angels trying to kill it.

"Ammie...I wanna be there for for you and the baby. I'm not gonna let you handle this alone. I'd be a dick if I did." Dean slid over to where Ammie was sitting and wrapped his arm around her. "Wow, Ammie, you been partying late or just tired?" Amtiel chuckled and Dean got up and paid for the meal. Amtiel smiled; it had been so long since she had seen Dean and he had shown affection toward her. Amtiel knew he didn't want to admit it, but Dean loved her, and she loved him. He just didn't show it enough.

Dean looked over at Ammie, who was in the passenger seat asleep. Dean smirked, and pulled up to Bobby's carefully; trying not to wake the girl up. Dean sighed and got out, opened Ammie's door, picked the sleeping angel up, taking her inside and putting her in his bed. He carefully tugged off her windbreaker, unlaced and threw her boots in a corner of the guest room, and removed her bra and pants skillfully. Then, Dean lazily tugged off the many layers he wore, and covered Amtiel up. He crawled into the other bed, Sam sleeping across the hall from him. Dean sighed and closed his eyes, wishing this would all go away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! I just want to take the time to say that reviews are always a good thing, and that they are very much aprecciated, and I would love for some more people to read my sort of prequel to this, "Amtiel" and that I do not own "Supernatural" In any way shape or form. I just own Amtiel, and the idea of the baby. Oh, and this is sort of set around late season 7 mid season 8, but Bobby is still alive and the leviathans were rammed back into purgatory before Bobby died. Hope this helps. **

* * *

Amtiel bolted upright from her dream as she felt like she was going to puke. She panicked because Dean wasn't in the room with her. Amtiel held her stomach as she raced to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Sighing, Amtiel wiped her mouth, walked back to the room and picked up her pants, pulling them on. Dean saw Ammie pulling on her jeans and he smirked and said

"Getting a little chubby, princess?" Ammie looked up at her...well, the father of her child and sighed, trying to button her pants again. The angel's expression told Dean that she needed a new pair of pants. Dean pulled out a pair of jeans that were too tight for him, handing them to her. Amtiel took the jeans and pulled them on, buttoning them and sighing. Amtiel ran the comb she had stolen from Bobby's medicine cabinet and ran it through that thick head of dishwater blonde curls. Running her fingers along her stomach softly, the angel smiled as she felt the warmth coming from the lump of cells that would some day become a living, walking creature. Bobby came up the stairs and said

"Hey, breakfast is ready." Ammie nodded, but she didn't feel like eating. She felt like cutting her guts out, but hey, she had to eat for the baby. She went downstairs, sighing and running her fingers through her hair, washed her hands, and sat down to eat. Bobby had made pancakes and sausage, and she ate every last bit of it. Sam, who was sitting at the table was staring at her while she was eating.

"Stop that. It makes me feel like a pig." Amtiel commented as she lifted the las few nibbles of sausage into her mouth. Sam blinked and asked

"Why? You are eating for two after all. Why would you be a pig?" Amtiel rolled her eyes and put her plate in the sink, scrubbing it until it was clean. Amtiel did the dishes silently, and Sam was amazed that she was so organized now, and not the messy eighteen year old she once was. Maybe Dean getting her pregnant wasn't such a bad thing after all, Sam mused. Dean was amazed that the beds were all made in the guest room, the living room was clean for once, and Bobby was surprised as well that all of the kitchen was cleaned and he asked Sam if he did it.

"No, Ammie did it all. She was even planning on organizing Bobby's papers in the library, and the books." Bobby wasn't surprised, after all, she was pregnant. They found the blonde angel in the library, just as Sam had mentioned, and Dean asked his...well, the mother of his child

"Hey, preggo, want to get some stuff with me?" She nodded, getting up by grabbing the edge of the desk. Dean took Amtiel's hand, leading her out to the impala and she climbed into shotgun.

"Ammie, we need to talk..." Dean said, driving down the road. Ammie looked over at Dean and nodded.

"About?" she asked, fiddling with the necklace around her neck. The necklace was a simple heart shaped locket, the one Dean had given her on Valentine's day three years ago. Angels didn't age, but if they did, Amtiel would be twenty one about now.

"What are we going to do? You can't come with us, and Bobby would probably get tired of you."

"I can still hunt, Dean." Amtiel protested, being stubborn and bullheaded. Dean snorted and said

"No, Ammie, you can't. You've already got a price on your head from the angels, don't be a target for the demons!" Dean argued back, and Amtiel crossed her arms and said

"Dean, from the moment that the baby was concieved I've had a price tag on my head from both sides of the fence. So don't tell me I can't hunt. What do you think I've been doing the last four months before I got here?"

Dean heard this and all the shock came pouring out at once.

"You've been gagging demons the whole time?" He asked, pulling up to the nearest store. She nodded.

"And I've killed most of the higher up demons, Dean. I can't risk losing my baby to Crowley!" she shouted the last bit, and looked at him. Dean looked at her and yelled

"You've been going after demons alone? Endangering the baby, endangering yourself and wellbeing? What the hell were you thinking?" Amtiel was getting angry and said

"Well you never tried to stop me! You only found out about the baby last night! So don't act all concerned for this kid's well being now!" Dean gripped the edge of the steering wheel, trying to calm his nerves, not wanting to admit she was right. He had only known about the baby a day, and he was already putting on the daddy front. Dean opened the car door and shut it, saying nothing to Ammie. She got out the passenger side, and walked beside Dean. Sighing, Dean got some stuff like groceries for the house, and he found Ammie nowhere. Dean panicked, and he finally found her in the book aisle, reading the summary of a romance novel.

"Don't give me a heart attack." She said, jumping up quickly. Dean smiled quickly and pulled her up, and they walked out of the store after paying for the groceries and the book Ammie had picked up. They rode in silence, mostly because there was nothing good on the radio and that Ammie was too busy reading her novel to notice. Dean pulled up to Bobby's, and got out with Ammie. She still looked angry, and she went inside, going upstairs to take a nap, putting her headphones into her ears and listened to "I'm Yours" Jason Mraz. Dean, seeing that she was asleep, went to take a well deserved shower. He decided that having Amtiel with them was sort of a good thing. She won't annoy Bobby, thats a good thing, he mused as he got out of the shower. Sighing, Dean toweled dry and pulled on his clothes. Ammie was gone when Dean went to check on her, he had figured that she had gone downstairs to get something to eat. He jogged downstairs, and saw no one but Sam and Bobby.

"Wheres Ammie?" The others shrugged, and Dean calmly walked out the door, going to look for Ammie. Dean, who had his hand wrapped around his car keys, got into the impala and revved the engine. He turned on the radio, and he calmly drove around town until he found Ammie sitting with someone. Dean immediately got angry...he didn't want anyone near Amtiel or the baby. Dean silently slipped up to them to hear their conversation, he heard Ammie sigh

"He never wanted to be with me, he just wanted the baby...I shouldn't have told him. He doesn't love me...hes just a womanizing prick that doesn't want anything to with me!" Dean was shocked, he didn't know if that was the hormones talking or if that's how she really felt about him.

"Don't worry, Ammie. Least he's better than Michael." the voice spoke, and Dean lost it at the word Michael.

"You son of a bitch don't ever mention that name again!" Dean raised his hand to punch the jerk in the face when he saw who it was.

"Gabriel?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry for making Dean such a bitch in this chapter. Don't kill me!

* * *

Gabriel smirked, his teeth a brilliant white. Amtiel was clenching Dean's arm, making sure that he didn't hurt Gabriel. Dean sighed and released his grip on Gabriel. Ammie sighed in relief and Gabriel said

"Nice going, getting my sister pregnant. Castiel is probably going to spend the rest of eternity not talking to you Dean." Gabriel sing songed the sentence, which made Dean want to punch him even more. Sighing, he looked over at Ammie, who was watching the scenario play out with concerned eyes. Dean let out an exasperated sigh, and let go of the male angel's shirt. Gabriel fixed his collar and said

"Dean, be a good boy and take care of Ammie. She's the only little sister I care about. Be kind to her, okay?" Gabriel said before disappearing. Dean sighed and dragged Ammie back to the impala. Ammie rolled her eyes and muttered

"I can walk ya know."

"Well I don't want you to. Okay, from now on, you don't go anywhere without telling me, and I have to make sure That the place ain't crawling with voodoo and all that good shit. Got it?"

Dean was gripping the steering wheel harder than usual, and Ammie protested

"Why?! Why should I have to tell you anything anymore?! You honestly don't care! Ever since Lisa go her memory wiped you haven't cared about any other woman!"

Dean was getting even angrier now, his knuckles were turing right for clenching the steering wheel so hard.

"Take. That. Back. Now." Dean hissed through his clenched teeth. Amtiel yelled

"No." Dean jerked the impala to a stop, pulling to the side of the road. He was really pissed, first her disappearing, mentioning Michael, then talking about Lisa?! What was her problem?!

"Get out. I never, ever want you near me again, is that clear? Take yourself and that little lump of cells inside you, and get outta my sight. Do you hear me, Ammie?! Get Out!"

Dean screamed, tears welled up in the angel's eyes, looking at the father of her child, and she got out, slamming the door to the impala and walking down the road before disappearing out of sight. Dean immediately regretted the actions that took place. He realized that Ammie wasn't gonna survive long out there, especially with everything out to get her, but he was being a dick and didn't manage to stop her. What was he to care about the lump of cells inside her?! He didn't even believe it was his! Dean silently drove back to Bobby's, when he got through the door he immediately walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the kitchen's refridgerator, not to go unoticed by Sam.

"Where's Ammie?"

Sam asked, concerned. Dean took a swig of his beer, and answered

"Don't mention that bitch's name. I told her to leave because she pissed me off. Don't really care if she comes back or not."

Dean chugged his beer to every last drop. Sam was concered, but he kept quiet as Dean guzzled more and more beers. Around the nineteenth beer Dean finally keeled over, and Sam took him to the guest room, where Ammie had left her iPod on the dresser. Gently, Sam put Dean on the bed, sighing and turning out the light. He went to bed too, But before he did, he grabbed Ammie's iPod and put it in his duffel bag. He had a feeling Dean was gonna need it soon.

It was two months after the incident, and Ammie still hadn't returned. Dean was starting to get worried, he didn't know where she was or how she was doing. The little voice at the back of his mind, or he what he'd like to call "The reason stupid people make stupid decisions" was nagging at him to call her. No, he'd shake his head, Ammie wasn't his business anymore. Then the nightmares started. In the nightmares he'd always find Ammie bloody, hiding in a corner with the umbilical cord in her hands holding the fetus upside down. She'd always say something different, then she'd laugh evilly and kill the baby. Dean would wake up cold blooded sweat because of it.

"Hello Dean." Castiel's voice fluttered in the air. Dean opened his eyes and muttered

"The fuck do you want?"

The bed groaned as Dean sat up and stretched. Castiel sighed, and said

"Dean, you may not care, but Amtiel is missing. And she can give birth as early as tomorrow. And its all your fault so you are coming with me to find her."

Castiel hissed, and Dean scoffed

"Why do you need me?"

Castiel growled through clenched teeth.

"You put so much stress and strain on her and her child that you have put her into early labor. But we can't find her because of the Nephil growing inside her. I swear to the heavenly father she gives birth and dies in the process I am killing you and the baby."

Dean got up as quickly as he could. Did he really cause Ammie that much stress that she went into labor early? He didn't really care at the moment, but he got in the car, Castiel in shotgun.

"So, where would Ammie be?" Dean asks, and Castiel said

"Get out your phone and call her. She wants to talk to you." Dean rolled her eyes and got out his phone, then dialed Ammie's number. No answer.

"No one answered." Dean growled, driving faster. Castiel sighed and said

"We can trace it. Come on. Lets go." Dean parked and sighed. They had traced the call back to a hotel in Michigan, and they drove all the way there. Dean, who was done talking about the subject of the unborn fetus, pulled up to the hotel. They found the girls room, but no one inside.

"Amtiel?" Castiel asked, and no answer, but they found her cellphone and her duffel.

"Cas..." Dean shouted as he entered the bathroom. There was blood everywhere on the floor, pools of it in the bathtub, and some more on the toilet. Castiel grew wide eyed as he saw the blood, he knew it was his sisters.

"Dean...its started. She started to go into labor. This is only the first stage. We have to find her. Now. If we don't, she'll die."

Dean didn't really care, and Castiel sensed this in him, and he slammed Dean against the wall.

"I don't care if you don't care about the baby, I don't care about the fetus either, but this is Ammie. This is my sister. My sister. What would you do for your sister if you had one, Dean? And she got pregnant by someone who you call your best friend, you'd want to kill him, and then you find out your sister might die, you better start caring Dean. Cause if she dies, you are dead, I don't care who you think you are. She might die. And if she dies, you die. Make no mistake, Dean Winchester."

Castiel released his grip, and he heard the flutter of another pair of wings.

Gabriel.

"Cas...I came to warn you...Crowley has Amtiel." Gabriel breathed, plopping onto the bed. Dean had to admit, the angel looked like crap, and he looked as if he had been fighting off the demons.

"Dean...what did you do? I told you to take care of her. You didn't listen. Now look where she is. She's with Crowley. This is all your fault!" Gabriel cried, putting his head in his hands. Castiel was trying to calm his older brother when it finally sank into Deans mind that he caused all this. He had caused the fetus to grow rapidly and send Amtiel into early labor from shock, and then he got her captured by the king of hell. What the fuck was wrong with him. Castiel and Gabriel noticed the sudden change in Dean's mood.

"Whats up?" Gabriel asked, and Dean's eyes got a primal look in them.

"I'm gonna find Crowley, and kill him. I'm not letting Ammie or my baby die. Lets go!" Dean jumped into the impala. Castiel faintly smiled, it was good to have the old Dean back. Gabriel climbed into the impala, and so did Cas. Dean drove, sighing. It was gonna be hard to kill Crowley, and even harder to get Amtiel out of there. Especially if she was in labor. But he was ready. So ready that he was anticipating it.

"Its good to have you back Dean."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean sped toward's were Crowley was keeping Amtiel, and Castiel was going through all the stuff to make sure they had enough to kill all the demons, and to make sure all the tools were there to help with Amtiel's birth. Dean couldn't think about that right now, he had to get to her on time, save the baby and Amtiel. Dean was driving, knuckles white. Castiel touched his shoulder and Dean jerked. Castiel drew back, as if Dean has snapped at his hand. Dean was speeding over 120 miles an hour, hauling ass down the road, and scaring the crap out of two angels.

"So, where is Crowley's hideout?"

Dean asked, still driving. Castiel explained it was not far from where Amtiel was staying and he believed that Crowley had captured her as soon as she walked through the door and into the bathroom.

**Time Skip...**

"Where is she? I know you have her!" Dean said, throwing the demon guards against the wall. The demon guards were going to beat Dean up but Dean said

"Uh uh," and tilted his head to the right, where Castiel and Gabriel stood. The demons had a freak out and they spilled the beans that Ammie was being interrogated by Crowley and that she was bleeding heavily. Crowley was trying to murder the woman he loved and his unborn child? Dean was a little less then happy go lucky. He was more like We say kill, you cocksucking motherfuckers.

Amtiel was HIS fucking angel. Dean grabbed the demon and told him to take him to Crowley's lair. They came to an old warehouse and Castiel held his head in pain. Dean remained calm, but panic seized him and he helped Castiel up. Gabriel was worried, and Castiel said

"It's too late. The baby...its dead...she's still alive." Dean nodded, and followed Castiel. When Dean saw Ammie next to the baby, he couldn't look. Castiel picked the angel up, putting her in Dean's arms.

"She won't remember."

Gabriel said, wiping his eyes. Dean looked depressed and Castiel and Gabriel took out any demons in their way.

Amtiel awoke in a bed. The sheets were clean, the bed was made, and her head pounded in her head. Her lower half ached and her arms were bruised. Least her nightgown was clean, she remembered bits and peices, like Crowley stealing her to get to Dean and Sam, and all the blood. Wait, she remembered ther was blood on the floor. She walked, more like stumbled to the bathroom door. It looked clean, and it smelled like bleach.

"Maid came this morning. Crowley got you with an angel knife."

She nodded and then became sick. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she threw up, the nasty bile not making it into the toilet. Dean held her hair and she finally made it into the bowl, Dean rubbed her back abd Amtiel began puking blood. The red liquid came from her throat and fell into the toilet, and Dean wiped her nose and mouth and said

"Great. I hate taking care of sick people."

"Screw you." she said, trying to stand up. Amtiel's legs gave out weakly underneath her and Dean picked her up, carrying her to her bed. She blinked, looked up at him, and balled her fist up with Dean's shirt. Dean sighed and he laid down with her, rocking her and singing softly a song from the impala, holding her hand and singing to her.

Amtiel spat up blood most of the night, and Dean just rocked her and sang to her. Amtiel felt incredibly sick and felt like she was dying. Dean grabbed her towel and wrspped it around her, coughing blood and vomit into it. Sweat rolled in beads down her forehead, and she guessed her body was rebelling against her. Dean knew that her body was having a rebound from the baby, but he didn't say it. She was shaking, and Amtiel couldn't speak. Dean took care of her, and Castiel and Gabriel weren't allowed in. Sam helped Dean by cleaning up the room and washing the towels at the laundrymat down the street. Castiel helped by keeping her cool and trying to break the high fever Amtiel had.

"Castiel...I want Dean..."

Amtiel whispered, her eyes dull. Castiel shook his head and she moaned and touched her stomach. She knew she had been pregnant. Just when, she couldn't figure out. But she had felt it. Felt it...come out of her. She knew the baby wasn't alive, she hadn't heard it cry. Then she remembered

Her son was born dead.

Castiel couldn't hear her thoughts, but by the look in her eyes, he could tell that she had remembered. Amtiel looked up at him and Castiel saw the hurt in her eyes. Castiel called Dean into the room, she looked at him and he knew.

"Dean..."

Dean nodded and said

"You remember."

"Yes...only bits and peices...he didn't cry...he was...cold...when he came out of me...he had no heartbeat...he was dead when he came out of me."

Dean nodded and held her as she cried into his shoulder. Dean held her and rocked her, and she looked up at him and said

"Please don't leave me Dean."

Dean struggled with the words in his mouth, he couldn't make any promises, he had broken so many.

"Never."

* * *

A/N: Holy shit I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: This chapter contains Fem!God and a lime/maybe lemon? Hope I don't have to change the rating. **

* * *

**~4 Months Later~**

Amtiel awoke, startled by something. She sat up in bed, Castiel also quietly shifting. Quickly throwing her blankets off and running outside, Something was calling her name. The door was left wide open and Castiel followed quickly; closing the door behind him. Amtiel picked up the pace and broke into a run, her bare feet pounding on the pavement. Her speed increased, leading her to a small church in the heart of the city. Running into the gates, Amtiel's feet touched the soft grass and she ran then she flung open the door. Castiel ran into the graveyard and fell to his knees as his sister did.

Tears filled the youngest's eyes as she bore witness upon the great face of the Heavenly mother and The Voice. God and Metatron. Metatron had changed his hair from when she last saw him. His hair was longer, but he was still the same as he was when they last saw each other. He stayed with God when she had disappeared. Amtiel threw her arms around Gods neck and she hugged her back. Tellepathically comunicating with one another, Amtiel buried her face in God's neck.

_"My darling..." _

_"Mother...I was so worried..." _

_"Shh, my child, I'm here now." _

_"I've been so stupid mother...please forgive me..." _

_"All is forgiven and forgotten, my love." _

Amtiel cried into God's shoulder for a good ten minutes until Castiel came up and recieved and eveloping embrace. Metatron smiled, and Amtiel hugged her elder brother.

"Where was she?!" She exclaimed, and a serious face graced his features.

"Trapped in another body."

"Another Skiball adventure?!" Amtiel asked, and a quirky smile graces Metatron's lips. Protectively, Metatron slid his arms around his younger sibling's waist, and he nodded. Resting her head on Metatron's chest she cried tears of joy. Her mother would restore everything.

"She can rebuild you. Make you stronger. Faster. She has the technology." Metatron mumbled, and she nodded.

"Come along then old girl. Time to go home." Metatron whispered, and soon they were back in a restored heaven. God smiled as her children were finally home. The only problem was, Michael was pulled from the cage. Amtiel whimpered as she hid behind Metatron, shaking like a leaf. He released a long string of blashphemy direfted at Amtiel and Castiel, and Gabriel was surprised at the profanity rolling off Michael's tongue like he was a sailor. Michael was cut off by God and Metatron giving Michael a "Don't hurt my baby" look. Michael stopped his ramble and peace was once again restored to heaven.

God gave Amtiel a "re-baptism" in the Garden, dunking her in the River of Eve. Her tainted spirit came out clean and refreshed. Then Castiel, Gabriel, Michael, and all the others who needed it. Amtiel was happy. So happy in fact, she thought she might burst into tears again.

But everything on earth was a mess. Dean awoke to the bed next to his empty. Dean, being Dean, started freaking out. Castiel wasn't anywhere to be found. Neither was Amtiel. Sam was at the table on his computer, and Dean said

"Sam? Amz is...gone! What if the angels took her?! What if they...they cut her wings off?" Dean freaked as Sam just sat there. He had found a note beside his computer from Amtiel, and Sam snorted

"Uh, you done freaking out yet?" Dean shifted and Sam held the note up.

"Next time, ask."

"Bitch." Dean replied, sighing in relief as he took the note. It didn't explain very much, just a few loose ends.

Amtiel finally returned to the love of her entire existence a few days later, fresh and clean. Dean sensed something different. Dean felt hesitant about kissing her, but she deserved it for Christ's sake. Dean hugged her for a while and Amtiel was surprised. She took in his smell, God how she loved the way he smelled. Dean kissed her roughly, and she gasped as he put his hand on her thigh, inching upward. Amtiel nearly wet herself in fear. She pushed him away, slinking toward the door. Dean was shocked. Honestly, it felt like a big slap to the fucking face. Of course, she's still upset. She lost her baby because of him.

"Amz, come on. Last time you shied away from me like that was the night your cherry got popped."

Amtiel blushed at his remark.

"What's wrong? You don't have interest?"

Dean asked, and she shook her head. her heartbeat quickened and her breath hitched, Dean's voice sounded rough and utterly sexy to her.

"N-No, its not that..."

"What is it then?"

"N-Nothing."

"You can't fool me."

"I-I'm...I-I'm..."

"Amtiel, what is it?"

"MY MOTHER IS BACK AND TURNED ME BACK INTO A VIRGIN." Amtiel yelled bluntly. That had come out louder than it was meant to. Dean started laughing. He had never heard such an excuse.

"you kidding me?!"

Dean asked, holding his sides from laughing. Amtiel blushed furiously and yelled

"Its not funny!"

"Yes it is." Dean said, wiping his eyes. Amtiel looked down, ashamed. She was ashamed and sorry for everything that she had ever done.

"Don't be sorry. Being sorry sucks." Dean whispered, striding over to her.

Dean kissed her again, unbuttoning her pants. Amtiel gasped as Dean's cold hands slipped up her shirt and unhooked her bra. Tears pricked her eyes, but she ignored them. Dean started kissing her neck, grazing the flesh with his canines. Soft moaning noises escaped from Amtiel's lips, Dean ocassionally biting sensitive spots on her neck. Dean removed Amtiel's pants as he put her on the bed, then removed her soaking wet panties. Dean quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. Dean then removed her shirt, leaving her all exposed.

"You're amazing."

Dean murmured, shrugging out of his clothing. Amtiel bit her lip and Dean gave her a kiss to calm her nerves.

Hours later Dean and his angel were tangled in a mass of blankets and sheets, their bodies sweat matted and shaky. Amtiel loved Dean's smell, even if he was all sweaty. She buried her face into his neck and Dean ran his fingers over her body.

Amtiel really didn't care what kind of shit she got from her mother in the morning. All she really knew was she wanted to send a gift basket to whoever invented sex.


End file.
